recueil de prompt Shugo chara
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de prompt avec les personnages de Shugo chara
1. Un après midi bien agréable

Le matin venais à peine de ce lever quand Amu accompagné de Ran, Miki et Sû ce dirigèrent en direction d'un petit parc, les journées en été était chaude et elles voulaient évité de ce déplacer alors que la température était haute. Lorsqu'elles approchèrent enfin du parc une petite bourrasque d'air frais leur souffla sur le visage, leurs tirant un soupir de bien être .

Elles pénétrèrent dans l'espace vert et s'assirent près du petit étang qu'il contenais. Lentement Amu se déchaussa et plongea les pied dans le bassin. L'eau fraiche lui tira un soupir d'aise, même si on était en début de mâtiné, le soleil ne se privais pas de faire monter la chaleur, il devait bien faire près de vingt-trois degré. Les trois shugo chara s'amusaient au bord le l'eau quand ils ce tournèrent vers elle.

- Vient nager Amu! Demanda le petit être rouge.

- L'eau est un peu trop froide Ran.

- Tu devrais dessiner alors.

- J'ai pas prit de matériel de dessin Miki.

- Et si on jouais dans l'herbe ? Proposa Sû.

- Bonne idée. Répondit la jeune fille.

Amu sortie du panier de pique-nique un frisbee, qu'elle jeta de toutes ses forces. Les shugo chara avaient un peu de mal à le rattraper mais au final elles passèrent la mâtiné dans la bonne humeur. Après un bon déjeuner, elles se remirent au frisbee mais la chaleur avais bien augmenter rendant l'air difficilement respirable, les gestes devinrent plus saccader et beaucoup moins précis. Finalement Amu envoya le disque beaucoup trop loin, en direction de la forêt.

- Que-ce qu'on va faire Amu ? Demanda Sû.

- Allons le chercher toutes ensemble.

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouait pas, Amu était loin d'être rassurer à cette l'idée, la forêt était sombre et dense, elle lui fessait froid dans le dos, mais elle trouvait cela idiot de mettre fin à cette journée pour ça. Doucement et sur la pointe des pieds elles pénétrèrent dans le bois. Regardant de droite à gauche elles n'aperçurent pas la forme qui venait de ce relevais dans un arbre. Alors qu'elle passa en dessous un mouvement la fis se retourner pour ce retrouver en face d'une forme humaine, la tête vers le bas.

- KYAAAA!

- Du calme Amu c'est moi.

La Hinamoni s'effondra sous la panique et fut rattraper de justesse par Ikuto qui était descendu en quatrième vitesse de l'arbre. D'un geste qu'il voulu protecteur le jeune homme serra la fille dans ses bras, ses mains carressant les doux cheveux couleur rosé de son amie. Quelque minute après, lorsque qu'Amu fut enfin calmer elle leva la tête vers Ikuto, les joue toujours pleine de larmes. Le Tsukiyomi ne put se retenir plus longtemps et, sous les yeux des quatre shugo chara qui attendaient sur la branche d'un arbre, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien aimée. La jeune Hinamori écarquilla les yeux avant de tendrement répondre au beau baiser.

- Tu va mieux ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui merci.

- Tu cherchais quelque chose ?

- Mon frisbee.

Ikuto les aida a retrouvé le disque en question, puis, sous une proposition de la jeune fille, se joignis à eux pour le reste de la journée.


	2. Qui suis-je réellement ?

La nuit, noir, profonde, obscure, moment de la journée qui, depuis toujours, a était craint par les peuple, quel qu'il soit. Amu ne pouvais s'empêcher de jetée des petit regards inquiets autour d'elle. Déprimée elle avais pris la décision la plus stupide de sa vie, à savoir fugué, sans avoir de réelle raison elle avais décidé de ne pas rentrer chez elle et hasarda au gré de ses envies en ville. Or maintenant que la nuit était tombé, la dur réalité la rattrapa, elle n'avais aucun lieu ou dormir et il n'était pas question de dormir à la belle étoile, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. La jeune fille s'assit au bord d'une rivière, repensant au raison de sa fugue. Depuis quelque temps elle avais l'impression de s'effacer, de ne plus avoir d'importance, de ne même plus savoir qui elle était. Elle avais beaucoup de personnalité, chacune différente de l'autre.

- Que fait tu ici à cette heure Amu ? Demanda une voix dernière elle.

La jeune fille, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un qui la connaisse à cette heure fit un bond monumentale, bond qui la propulsa la tête la première dans la rivière. Lorsqu'elle émergea enfin de l'eau ce fut pour entendre un rire qui l'agaça énormément. Quand elle se retourna vers l'origine du bruis se fut pour découvrir Ikuto a moiter mort de rire.

- Et ça te fait rire ! Cria la Amu.

- Assez oui. Répondit le jeune homme.

Amu ressortie de la rivière de fort mauvaise humeur, déjà qu'elle ne savais pas ou dormir mais en plus il fallait que celui qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir à l'heure actuelle se montre devant elle, à croire que même le destin lui en voulait.

- Alors que fait tu ici si tard ? Redemanda Ikuto.

- J'ai fugué, ça va tu est content ?

- Je ne voie pas pourquoi je serais content que tu ai fugué.

- ….

- Bon pour le moment vient chez moi, il faut te sécher.

- Chez toi ! Non mais ça va pas!

- Il y aura Utau.

- Bon, si elle est là.

Arriver chez les Tsukiyomi la jeune fille constata avec soulagement que son amie était belle et bien la, cette dernière s'inquiéta de voir Amu trempée mais son frère la rassura et balança la collégienne sous la douche. Après cette lavée rapidement la rose passa un coup de fil à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle allait rester chez la chanteuse pour cette nuit. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en attendant qu'Utau parte elle aussi se doucher, Ikuto se plaça dans le canapé en face d'elle.

- Alors et si tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais plus qui je suis voilà le problème, je ne sait même plus si j'existe en temps que moi.

- C'est vrais qu'il n'y à personne qui face attention à toi.

- Que ! Bien sur qu'il y à des personne qui font attention à moi. S'offusqua Amu.

- A oui ? Qui ?

- Il y a Ran, Miki, Su, Nadeshiko, kukai, Tadase et bien d'autre !

- Mais font-il vraiment attention a toi ?

- A qui d'autre veut tu qu'il face attention !

- Je ne sais pas … après tout tu ne sait même pas qui tu est ….

- Je suis moi ! Et alors ?

- Alors je pense que tu as trouvé ta réponse.

- ….

Amu s'immobilisa sous le involontairement elle avais effectivement trouver la réponse qu'elle chercher qu'elle chercher. Qui elle était ? Elle était elle même! Y avait-il quelque chose d'autre important ? Silencieusement elle remercia Ikuto tendis que la chanteuse sortait de la douche toute heureuse, elle sauta dans les bras de son amie.


	3. Ma douce Amu

Un sourire se dessina sur mon vissage quand je l'aperçu, elle était mon rayon de soleil, ma lumière dans la nuit, ma corde de survit. Ses cheveux rose virevoltèrent au vent éparpillant sont doux parfum dans les alentours, ce dernier arriva jusqu'à mes narines, m'émerveillant de son odeur si subtile.

Je descendis de l'arbre dans lequel j'étais perché et discrètement me faufila à travers les ombres. J'adorais passé inaperçu, mais peut-être que cette adoration venais du faite de ma condition de vie. Toujours était-il que je voulais la surprendre, la faire sursauté.

J'aime faire ça, mais cette fois au moins j'étais sur de pourquoi. Son visage quand elle était surprise était totalement adorable, il me faisait fondre comme une glace au soleil. J'aimais plus que tout voir sur son visage des expressions que j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire apparaître, ce n'était pas Kukai, ni même Tadase qui avait vu son visage qui exprimer la surprise, ni même l'énervement qu'elle lui adresser quand il l'a surprenait. Mais mieux encore ceux n'était pas eux qui pouvait voir depuis quelque temps ses joues rougir, et son regard se faire plus doux quand elle me regarder.

Soudain je me figea, elle venait de s'arrêtait et regardait de tous les côtés, semblant chercher quelque chose. M'avait-elle remarqué ? Non apparemment elle avait juste une intuition, et elle reprit son chemin.

Tel une ombre je me faufila dernière elle, jubilant du faite qu'elle ne m'avait pas sentie arriver. Je passa mes mains autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre moi. Je sentis ses muscles se tendre et elle retiens un petit cri. Elle se retourna sur moi, la colère visible dans ses yeux. Je la relâcha pendant qu'elle me sermonnait, un sourire était présent sur mon visage.

Je l'aimais, mais il était encore trop tôt, elle n'était pas prête. Non, c'était plutôt moi qui n'était pas prêt, je le voulais pas l'entraîner dans mes problèmes, elle en souffrirait. Je déposa un doux baiser sur son front, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je me mis en marche, Amu trottinant à mes côtés.


End file.
